


Une étude en owange

by Lena_221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, Kidlock, M/M, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_221b/pseuds/Lena_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La couverture du petit John a disparu, mais n’ayez crainte : le petit Sherlock enquête. Enfin, façon de parler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une étude en owange

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Bwankets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377038) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> J'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire toute mignonne de lavvyan et j'ai eu envie de la transposer en français.  
> Traduction sans bêta. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais si vous repérer une horreur, dites-le moi.

Notes de l’auteur

Pour Berlinghoff à l’occasion de son anniversaire et aussi pour le reste des habitués de watch_along, notamment Veritty qui a exigé que je lui fasse plaisir. Voilà, ma chérie. Fais-toi plaisir.

Mon Dieu ! ile_o a fait une illustration super adorable.

NDT : Allez-voir à la fin de la VO ! 

 

Il faut d’abord dire que Sherlock n’aimait pas John.

Il y avait plusieurs excellentes raisons à cela : John venait juste d’avoir quatre ans alors que Sherlock n’était âgé que de trois ans et trois quarts. Par conséquent, il ne faisait pas partie du cercle social de Sherlock (qui de toute manière ne comprenait que Teddy, l’écureuil en peluche). Les deux parents de John travaillaient pour Maman, Sherlock était donc de toute évidence beaucoup plus important que John. Ce dernier envisageait une carrière de ninja, alors que Sherlock serait pirate. Ils étaient manifestement destinés à devenir des ennemis mortels. Dernier point et non des moindres : John avait une couverture au lieu d’un écureuil

Les couvertures étaient stupides.

Quand ses parents ne l’exilaient pas dans sa chambre, Sherlock avait l’habitude de partir se cacher sous les escaliers grinçants de l’aile est. Equipé de Teddy l’écureuil, d’un dictionnaire et d’un paquet de cigarettes au chocolat, il y restait le temps d’apprendre vingt-six nouveaux mots commençant par A. Il savait que John était quelque part dans les parages, mais comme ce quelque part sous-entendait habituellement le jardin, courir et crier beaucoup et faire semblant d’être un ninja (honnêtement, il faudrait que quelqu’un explique à John le concept de discrétion), Sherlock ne faisait pas beaucoup attention à lui.

Jusqu’à Ce Jour-Là.

Ce Jour-Là commença comme n’importe quel autre. Sherlock avait déjà appris _abominable_ (qui est rempli d’horreur, atroce), _banal_ (commun, dépourvu d’originalité, de tout signe distinctif), _conséquence_ (effet d’une cause, résultat d’une action, suite logique d’un fait), _dièse_ (signe d’altération qui hausse d’un demi-ton la note devant laquelle il est placé), _ennui_ (lassitude, abattement, désœuvrement causé par l’inaction, par le manque d’intérêt ou d’activité, ou par une activité monotone, inintéressante), _fallacieux_ (qui est destiné à induire en erreur, à égarer ; perfide, spécieux) et _garrot_ (instrument de supplice consistant en un collier de fer serré par une vis avec lequel on étranglait les condamnés à mort), quand il fut interrompu pour le déjeuner qui était principalement constitué de petits pois.

                – C’est abonimab, déclara-t-il à Maman.

                – Oui, mon chéri, marmonna-t-elle, le nez plongé dans ses papiers.

 

Si Mycroft n’avait pas été à l’école, Sherlock lui aurait lancé ses petits pois à la figure. Au moins, ils auraient servi à quelque chose. En l’espèce, il dut manger les abominables choses avant de pouvoir retourner sous les escaliers grinçants.

Sauf que quelqu’un s’y trouvait déjà.

John s’était blotti tout au fond. Il semblait coincé là, les genoux remontés jusqu’au menton. Il regarda Sherlock en clignant ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il lui adressa un sourire larmoyant.

                – Bonjour.

                – Casstoi, répondit poliment Sherlock. Il avait appris de la fille du jardinier que cette expression pouvait être employée pour signifier à quelqu’un de s’en aller.

John hésita avant de hocher la tête. Il se mit à ramper pour sortir de sa retraite. Sherlock comprit alors dans un accès de rage soudaine que John s’était pelotonné contre Teddy.

                – Où est ta couvetu’ ? demanda-t-il.

Teddy appartenait à Sherlock. Teddy était sacré. John ne pouvait pas avoir Teddy.

John haussa les épaules.

                – Je sais pas, répondit-il.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla un peu, mais il ne pleura pas. Sherlock ne se rappela pas avoir jamais vu John pleurer. Il avait tout de même l’air très triste.

                – Ben, va la che’cher, dit Sherlock exaspéré.

Enfin, c’était une conclusion évidente. Le cerveau de John devait être vraiment minuscule pour ne pas comprendre cela.

John renifla, hocha la tête et partit.

Sherlock continua jusqu’à _hébété_ (ahuri, stupide), _imbécile_ (personne dépourvue d’intelligence) et _jocrisse_ (personne niaise, dupe) avant de refermer violemment le dictionnaire.

Franchement, la détresse de John l’empêchait de se concentrer, même quand il n’était pas là. Ou peut-être était-ce l’absence de cris dehors. Leurs habitudes étaient réglées : John courait dans tous les sens en riant beaucoup pendant que Sherlock restait assis à détester le monde en silence. Comment John pouvait-il oser faire autre chose ?!

Sherlock trouva John dans la bibliothèque, blotti contre une étagère, une fois de plus le menton sur les genoux. Il avait même l’air encore plus malheureux qu’avant.

                – Couvetu’ ? demanda Sherlock.

Si cette chose idiote n’était pas réapparue, il faudrait qu’il aille à sa recherche. Se morfondre à ce point là devait vraiment être ennuyant.

 

                – Lessive, répondit John avec tristesse.

Oh.

Sherlock se souvint de la fois où il avait laissé au soleil ses cigarettes au chocolat et Teddy, quand il se cachait encore sous les escaliers de l’aile ouest. Les cigarettes avaient fondu sur l’écureuil et Teddy avait disparu pendant deux jours entiers avant que Maman ne le lui rende. Il avait été propre et duveteux, mais il ne sentait pas comme d’habitude. Sherlock n’avait pas apprécié.

Il tapota le genou de John en signe de compassion silencieuse.

                – Assis, dit-il.

Cela marchait avec le chien de Maman, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas aussi sur John. Il attendit que ce dernier hoche la tête avant de partir

 

L’une des armoires à linge était au bout du couloir. Sherlock en sortit l’une des couvertures en laine que l’on mettait dans les chambres des invités quand il faisait froid. Elle était lourde et sentait la lavande, ce qui fit éternuer Sherlock lorsqu’il la porta jusque dans la bibliothèque.

Il la laissa tomber aux pieds de John.

 

John cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

                – Non, pardon.

Maudite soit sa prononciation sans faute de la lettre R.

Sherlock ne se laissa pas décourager. Il haussa les épaules et repartit. Bien sûr que John ne se satisferait pas de n’importe quelle vieille couverture, de même que Sherlock ne se satisferait pas d’un Teddy qui serait un lapin et non un écureuil.

Il lui suffisait de trouver une couverture de meilleure qualité.

La couette de la cuisinière était neuve. Sherlock l’avait entendue dire à l’une des bonnes qu’elle était scandaleusement chère, mais qu’elle en valait tout à fait la peine. Il avait regardé _scandaleux_ dans le dictionnaire (qui choque par son outrance, son immoralité) et avait été passablement impressionné. Cette couette devait être très spéciale. De près, elle ne payait pas de mine, mais Maman lui avait déjà dit que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, ce n’était donc pas grave.

Sauf que non.

                – Non, dit John.

Il avait pris l’une des cigarettes au chocolat que Sherlock lui avait laissées et était occupé à enlever le papier. Il avait le bout des doigts tout chocolaté.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

                – C’est une bonne couvetu', protesta-t-il.

                – Trop grande, objecta John.

Bon, c’était un argument valable. Sherlock plissa les lèvres, hocha la tête et courut chercher la couverture de Maman. Elle était plus petite que la couette de la cuisinière et beaucoup plus jolie de toute manière. Elle était faite de plein de petits morceaux de tissus de différentes tailles. On aurait dit qu’un arc-en-ciel dans les tons roses avait explosé au-dessus du lit de Maman. C’était une chouette couverture.

Elle était aussi lourde. Sherlock la tira à deux mains, mais il lui fallut longtemps pour la traîner jusqu’à la bibliothèque.

                – Voilà, annonça-t-il fièrement.

John posa les yeux sur la couverture de Maman, puis sur ses doigts tachés de chocolat avant de revenir à la couverture avec une expression vaguement horrifiée.

                – C’est trop beau ! dit-il d’un ton ferme, mais un peu comme une excuse, comme pour signifier qu’il savait que Sherlock se donnait du mal et qu’il était un peu ingrat. Alors Sherlock fit une chose qu’il n’avait jamais faite avant : il le pardonna.

 

                – Assis, dit-il encore.

Il savait quelle couverture serait parfaite pour recevoir des taches de chocolat partout, mais quand il l’amena à John après l’avoir tirée du lit de Mycroft, John prit un air triste et déclara qu’elle était « trop fine » !

À ce moment-là, Sherlock avait compris qu’un John triste, avec sa lèvre inférieure tremblante, ses grands yeux et son refus stoïque de pleurer était un spectacle curieusement difficile à supporter. Il repartit donc en courant.

 

Lorsqu’il revint avec la couverture d’Effie la bonne, John pensa qu’elle « avait trop de fleurs ». La couverture de Papa était « trop vieille », le plaid qui recouvrait le canapé dans le salon « grattait trop ». Même la propre couverture de Sherlock proposée dans un ultime effort n’avait « pas la bonne couleur ».

Sherlock lança un regard noir à John. Vraiment, fallait-il qu’il soit si difficile ? Cette couverture stupide était tellement stupide que Sherlock ne se souvenait même pas de sa couleur ! John n’avait qu’à en choisir une dans le tas et se taire !

                – Tu es abonimab, dit-il avec dégoût.

John croisa les bras et lui lança un regard tout aussi noir. Sherlock cligna des yeux. Pourquoi son cœur s’agitait-il aussi bizarrement ?

                – Une bonne couverture, c’est orange, affirma John, tel un parangon de la morale et de la vertu.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi John ne l’avait-il pas dit avant ? Le problème aurait été résolu dès le début !

 

                – J’ai une couvetu’ owange, dit-il à John. Viens.

Il tira sur la main de John jusqu’à ce qu’il se lève. Il en eut les doigts tout chocolatés lui aussi, mais peu lui importait. Il entraîna John hors de la bibliothèque et à travers les couloirs jusque dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière eux pour que personne ne vienne demander ce qu’ils faisaient. Puis il rampa sous son lit pour ouvrir le compartiment secret qui s’y trouvait.

 

La couverture orange y était là, froissée. Il l’avait fourrée là après l’avoir reçue de la femme docteur. C’était le jour où Papa était parti et Sherlock s’en souvenait à peine, mais il se rappelait l’insistance de la femme docteur : il fallait que Sherlock prenne la couverture parce qu’il était _sous le choc_ et que la couverture était censée le sortir de cet état. Il ne pensait pas qu’elle avait été d’une grande aide, mais il l’avait quand même gardée.

                – Owange, dit-il en la tendant à John avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli, comme lorsqu’il faisait ses exercices d’écriture.

 

John agrippa la couverture et adressa un grand sourire à Sherlock, si bien que le cœur de Sherlock recommença à s’agiter bizarrement.

 

                – C’est fantasquique ! s’écria-t-il. Il se pencha en avant, cogna ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock avant de s’enfuir à toutes jambes. Sherlock sentit ses joues s’enflammer, ses lèvres picoter, son cœur battre comme un fou et il décida que peut-être les couvertures n’étaient pas si stupides après tout.

 

Et aussi, peut-être que John était un peu important.


End file.
